


Goodbye - Shuyeon

by moodyminghao



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyminghao/pseuds/moodyminghao
Summary: Miyeon knew it was best if she just left, but Shuhua wasn’t ready to let go.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 11





	Goodbye - Shuyeon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I still really like it.

“Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Miyeon said, trying her best not cry too. Shuhua was on her knees in front of her, her shaking arms wrapped around Miyeon’s hips. 

“Please, mimi, dont leave.” The younger sobbed, hugging on tighter. It was heartbreaking to see her this way, considering she always tried her best to act tough and uncaring. 

And yeah, Miyeon felt like a bitch, but this was what she believed was better for the both of them. If she left, they would both stop suffering. Even if they were both in pain now, it didn’t compare to the years of toxic love the two had been putting up with. They tried to convince themselves that they loved each other, even when they both knew the initial feeling of euphoria was gone. 

“Shuhua, please, let me go.” Miyeon firmly asked, trying to pry the death grip shuhua had on her off. 

“no! you can’t go, i need you! Please.” Shuhua’s voice was groggy. She didn’t have much strength left, but what was left was being used to hold her girlfriend back from walking out the door. 

Shuhua didn’t care if all her pride was being stripped. She needed Miyeon to stay. She needed her by her side. Losing her would mean she was alone again, and she couldn’t do that to herself. Not again. 

Eventually they both went silent. Shuhua still didn’t let go, and miyeon finally let the tears that had been stinging her eyes fall down her cheeks. She sighed and crouched down into the same position shuhua was in, pulling her into a hug, letting all the sobs the younger was letting out fall onto her shoulder. 

“Shushu,” she started, “Y’know you mean a lot to me, right?” She felt shuhua nod, “and you know that i only want the best for you, right?”   
another nod, “then, please, let me go. It’s going to hurt for a while, but once the pain goes away, you’ll be able to move on, to be happier in ways you couldn’t be with me.” 

Shuhua finally looked up. They stared at each other for a moment, taking in the damage they both caused. And eventually shuhua let out a very pained and quiet “okay”. 

They pulled in for one last kiss, the last one they would both have as a pair. It was soft and emotional, allowing them both to pour the last amount of love they both had left for each other out. 

When they were both ready, they stood up, walked to the door together and shared a proper “goodbye” as miyeon dragged her luggage out with her and shuhua closed the door. She didn’t know where Miyeon was going, but it didn’t matter anymore. 

She numbly walked up to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. She could still feel herself shaking and her head was starting to hurt. As much as she wanted to run out that door and tell miyeon that she changed her mind and beg her to come back, she also knew nothing would change. 

She was alone again.


End file.
